Digimon Geneware
by Tsumerai-Kyon
Summary: Four teenagers played Digimon Virtual Reality, and a copy of them was created in a failed digital world that is going to crash, follow the adventure of to get out of this world, even without a place to go!
1. The meeting of the Geneware  Intro

Digimon, if you ended up reading it, _**you**_probably know what it is.

You also _**probably**_wondered about how awesome it would be, being in this world, meet digital monsters and all, right?

What if I tell you that, there's now a virtual reality game, that makes you feel like you're really in this world, control digital monsters and all? Everything you _**thought**_, is real. Awesome wouldn't it?

_**You**__'re_wrong.

You don't have idea the chaos this _**would**__**be**_, cause it's just the start of the consequences.

I'm _**living**_this right now, and now, I'm locked. Have you ever thought about those heroes, if they're digital or not? How do they become digital? I did, but, never thought about it that way.

When I played that game yesterday, I wasn't thinking that, _**tomorrow**_would I would find that I'm not the real me, I'm a copy, my body into that hardware machine of the game, created a software version of me, not only me, but everything I think the world is like, even the closest people to me, they're just mere data, like digimon, they have feelings, but they're done by incomplete bugged data,that attacks if this error is exposed, it's like their blue screen of death.

_**Don't you**_think it's funny now, do you?

Now I'm exactly what my real version is, but i'm in a world that will end up crashing, I need to get out of here, and... Where should I go, when the whole world is going to die? Why the hell do I have to play this game that day? Why? I just became, I mean, I just born, with memories of somebody else, thinking and acting like somebody else, thinking I'm somebody else, but in the end, I'm just a _**geneware**_.

What should I do now, when your birth and death are already determined, and you don't have even time to live_**?**_


	2. Ev1 A new world starts with the morning

A dark brown haired boy wearing a black cap and a blue jacket rests impatient on a wall of a kid's playground at noon. 

- I wanna know what the hell is happening… hm? – He looks at the other side of the park, there's a red haired guy with a long black cloak looking at him, the boy gets more serious muttering – Is he? – In this moment he receive a cellular message – Another one? It's the 25th today, what he wants now? – he opens the message that is write "Go to the "Hongo's cyber café, ask for the room 12" – Great… Now I'll have to pay to talk with him… If it's going to be a cyber talk or a shit like this, I'd like to go at the DIGIO center… At least all the places that they're marking have a lot of people, so I have advantage there…

Finally at the Cyber café, he asks to the attendant where is the room 12, after him discovers it's already paid, a lady guides him to the room while asks him what does he wants to drink or eat, he replies talking about a chocolate cake and a hot chocolate, he enters in the room, looking serious to all the ones who were staring at him, and when he closes the door yet looking at them, everyone's cellular receive the same message:  
><strong> "Hajimeru yo"*<strong>

*Hajimeru yo – "Let's start" in Japanese.

Chapter 1- The meeting of the Geneware  
>Event 1 – A new world starts with the morning.<p>

"I just don't believe this year I have to study at morning again, it was better when you just have school at noon, I mean, its just so good when you don't have school to go, I don't have time for my drawings, animes and games. I'm so bored of this… Well… I didn't eat anything today, I hope I have some dizziness and go home or something to skip school, I guess I just don't care anymore about what will happen to me…"

It's strange when your instinct talks louder than your thoughts, making your way to see the life change in only five seconds, I thought about it at 6:30 AM, I was just walking slow to be blocked in school gates and skip the first class. I had this kind of life style since I realized the world is boring years ago, but its nearly the lunch time and I changed my mind completely, well… I yet don't care about the world or something but… Since your teacher tries punch yourself with her bare hands that broke a wall, and you fortunately evades it, you surely wants survive!

My teacher… I don't remember if she teaches math or story, but she surely doesn't teaches karate! The school guard also did something right now… But they didn't follow me… I guess I can stop running, it caused a riot in the last floor but I won't be the one who will face them again.

- Let's see… Let's see… - Says the dark-brown haired boy wearing his blue school uniform, with the hand on his knees and starting to think again – She was around the… Fourth person I've tried to talk today, when I was going to ask to go to director's room to give him a note, my idiot classmates interrupted me asking her a joke… Like always… So she responded them laughing. I tried talk with her again and she tried punch me… The monitor… Or he was a teacher too? Dunno, he was close to the room when I run ask his help he tried kick me too…

- What is going on, Kurohi? - The boy's thoughts get interrupted by a kind voice of a pretty girl with short hair and her blonde friend.  
>- You don't have even a clue of how I hate being interrupted and- the complaints in the boy's mind are interrupted by surprise and he blushes when see who is asking him – Shiromu? – so he talks calmly looking back to the floor stairs – Dunno why but the teacher tried punch me.<p>

- What? No way! – She said followed by her friend.  
>- You're too quietly, why a teacher was going to try do it?<br>- I already said I don't know, I just tried ask her if I could get out a little.  
>- Well let's go there and see what is happening – Shiromu says smiling.<br>- No way!

- Why not? We protect you.  
>- An…. Uhn… How can I say it… She kinda… Destroyed a wall. – Says Kurohi with his right hand behind his head.<br>- What are you talkin about? Let's go Shiromu – Says Shiromu's friend holding her right hand and going in direction of the stairs.

"I knew she was going to do it" Thinks Kurohi and hold Shiromu's left hand saying:  
>- No! It's Dangerous!<br>- No what- Shiromu's friend eyes turn white and tries punch Kurohi with her right hand, he was able to avoid it and them pulls Shiromu's right arm and they run away while she asks:  
>- What is going on?<p>

- I don't know, everyone is doing it! I just know it's too dangerous.

They keep running, some people that cross ways with them hit them, while some just say "Why are you running?" "You can't run there!" or "Look the couple!"

- What are we going to do? – She asks him while they're coming down the stairs.  
>- I don't know! Get out the school! No, we don't know what is happening, what if everybody on the street tries hit us? We need go to a safe place! – And because I couldn't run too much, I didn't eat something in 10 hours, and my body isn't the most athletic in the world…. I never fainted before but… If the things got worse…<p>

They gone behind the school's gym, seems there's no one there until the break time, yet they hadn't too much time, so they decide go to the place that the balls were stored, as already had many balls around the playground.

- Let me think…. It was normal until them… But there's no way to somebody hit a wall like this…  
>- Reika… Her eyes turned white… What is happening? – Says a confused Shiromu.<br>- Talking about… Teacher's eyes turned white too… The other guy I dunno, I didn't look at his face… And… I… Damn it…

- Kurohi! Are you ok? You're pale!  
>- It's…. Nothing… I just didn't eat anything today…<br>- What? Why do you always do it?  
>- Sorry, I just mistook the day in my calendar… That the world turns crazy… - I think I'm losing my senses… Shit… If I at least had a…<p>

The wall in their side explodes, and from the dust that rose up, a dark purple fox with the size nearly to a teen appears and says:  
>- Again a group of great ones… But one have the lowest of them all… Anyway, we'll know what is happening soon – The fox prepares a dark flame from it's mouth and throws away in the teens.<p>

- I thought nine-tailed foxes were silver or golden but this… Wait! It's a digimon! What the hell? No way… Wait, I'm going to die there, without knowing anything? For the first time I wanna live and I'm going to die, while when I wanted to die I just keep breathing… Why the hell the world always…. – Before the hopeless eyes and fast thoughts of the boy before his last moments questioning again the unbelievable event, the attack just vanished.

- What? – Questions the fox… - Impossible! Unless…

The boy and the girl just didn't realized what is happening, but Kurohi noticing the fox's surprise took advantage of the situation standing up with his right hand in the fox direction:  
>- Wait, Digimon, I don't want fight you, but I won't just vanish your flames if you attack me again – in the exactly moment the flames vanished my hungry and dizziness stoped, maybe my body is absorbing my reserve of nutrients… Improbable… But anyway… - I have a question… What exactly is going on?<p>

- Digimon? You know it? – Asks Shiromu  
>- Yeah they are famous in the world but… Well now I have a idea about what is going on… I just need to confirm.<br>- I don't gain anything telling you, you'll die soon.

- Wrong, seems that you need my powers, I'll give you what you need in trade of your information – I don't know how to use them or even if it was me that did it, and even if I do, I don't know if he is alone, this kyuubimon is a champion right? If it has a boss or something we're lost, well… if I don't learn how to use it in the next 5 minutes we're lost too anyway, but if digimon really exist there…

- Your powers? Don't make me laugh! You don't even know what happened.  
>- Are you going to reply me or not?<p>

- Well… I think you didn't realized it, we're in a digital world – The boy's eyes staring at the fox but quickly come back to normal trying undercover his surprise – and we're the same, you and I, we're both digitals, so I'm just doing what fighter digimon do, fighting and absorbing data.

Digital world? Here? No way! But the force of them wasn't really human… Well if we're digital it explain why I vanished the flames… But how the hell we didn't noticed go there? I need be careful with my questions, it can perfectly lie to me:

- Are we humans that high power? Don't you think fighting another champion digimon values more data than this? Or you're a weakmon?

- Don't do jokes, he, he, I'm stronger than you think, I'm nearly going to my ultimate level, and there's a huge difference of you and the others around.

- Yeah I always thought I'm superior than the others, but you didn't answer exactly what I want to know, why don't you fight another digimons, we're in the digiworld after all.  
>- I used to fight, but since the explosion event seens that I'm not in my world.<br>- What?  
>- What didn't you get it?<br>- Explosion event? Are you trying to say that there's more than one digital world?  
>- Exactly, I don't know why or even how there's a copy of your world with digital humans right there, but this isn't my world, so I'm trying absorb data to evolve and do a portal and get out of here.<p>

- You know do portals?  
>- I never really did but I'm know how to do.<br>- So I want to-

- I'm tired of this talk, you said that you're going to do what I need, I need your data – The fox jumps above them and when its coming down behind them attacks with another fire ball.

The boy turns side and stretches his hand at the direction of the fox and this time the digimon is thrown back, he holds Shiromu's hand and run away through the broke wall that leaves to the gym, the fox broke another wall and starts running at their direction – Shit! I can't even trust if I'll hit it or not, I'm not even sure about how it works but the first time I felt a shiver in my right eye and the second it was to my hand… Like I was sending force to them or something. – Thinks the boy while decide stop holding Shiromu's hand and jumps turning back to the fox and using the same move he did with the hand a minute ago, the fox is thrown back again hitting the floor that cracked a little.

Right when he put his feet on the ground he holds Shiromu again and come back running away to the open path of the school.  
>- You're running too fast Kurohi – says Shiromu tripping while tries follow him.<br>- Its true… -thinks the boy- I'm not fast, why I'm walking in this speed… Thinking about… I couldn't evade the hits of the teachers in a normal day… - A floor in a build near them at the left explodes, the fox is the one who did it:  
>- What the hell? Weren't we the target or it thinks we can fly?<br>- Kurohi! L –ook! – Shiromu points to the floor, a huge black dragon stands there.  
>- Impossible, this is…<br>- I don't want waste my power, and I need those kids – says the fox and ends with a simile on its face – but hold my powers of Youkomon and yet defeat you, will be interesting, Devidramon.

The two jump the wall of the school that wasn't too tall and go away.  
>- Where are we going? Didn't you said that the streets are dangerous? – asks Shiromu scared.<br>- Not too much as they are!  
>- What are we going to do?<br>- Dunno, but If we're in a digital world, we've came there somehow, I wanna know how and when, and if there's digimon here, there's only one place I have in mind.

In the way, Kurohi explain to Shiromu about the digimons, that they're digital creatures that fight to evolve and live in their own world, the franchise is one of the most prosperous in the world, and gained huge space thanks to the anime seasons, manga, TCG, and the games that gained a revolutionary online game using virtual reality, in many cities of the world there's a central that is a base for gamers, they are called "DIGIOC" Digimon Online Center, and it's the only place where he could find a reply of what is happening, and finally coming near the center…

- Did you noticed? – Asks Kurohi.  
>- What?<br>- That couple, we saw them three times.  
>- What? Sorry, I was trying figure out so I didn't.<p>

- And there's another thing, we didn't were attacked for people, all the times I were is when I tried interact with them… Reika were ok since you meet me?  
>- Yeah… I guess… Hey, Kurohi…<br>- What's up?  
>- How about our parents?<p>

- I don't know exactly but… Seens that we're the only real humans in the world, if there are digimon here too, maybe if there's another ones they probably -are killed, but I don't know why, she is the only person I can't tell this- hiding somewhere else, but I fear what we'll find in the DIGIOC.

- You said before that we'll probably find digimon there…  
>- Yeah, but if we don't go… We'll never know… Can't you try again use the same thing I used fighting the fox?<br>- I really tried, you saw… But nothing happened…  
>- Well I don't know if I have a limit using it… Anyway I'll enter first, stay behind me…<p>

They enter in the center, Kurohi preparing his hand to attack if necessary, the huge reception room was empty, no one around, so they saw a digimon with a clock in its body.  
>- Digimon!<br>- Don't try attack me, or you're dead – Say the digimon, Kurohi holds himself but don't let his guard down, a woman comes from another room and says:  
>- They're Geneware, Clockmon?<br>- Yes, but I'm not sure about the girl, despite her data is pretty huge.  
>- Geneware? – Asks Shiromu.<p>

- We came to know why humans and digimon are attacking us - say Kurohi serious.  
>- It's pretty simply – says the woman – it's because they're are not human, and its not the real world.<br>- I already know it, I wanna know why-  
>- Did you played here in DIGIOC yesterday?<br>- Yeah.  
>- How about her?<br>- No, I didn't – says Shiromu embarrassed.  
>- Is she your girlfriend, boy?<br>- Hm? N-no! – They both them blush.  
>- Sister or something else?<br>- A-a Classmate! Why the hell are you asking it?

- But you surely like her a lot – Clockmon comments.  
>- What?<br>- It's because you're a Geneware, and she, a Digiman – explain the digimon.  
>- I'm not getting anything! – Says Kurohi angry.<p>

- Let me explain, boy – The woman continues talking – Yesterday, when you were playing here, the digital world, had a explosion that created a portal, not to the real world, but to a third world, this world, it seems that you play digimon a lot, so you know what I'm talking, right?  
>- But… What the hell happened to us be in this world if it was in the digital world.<br>- Simply again, because you born here.

- It was not the franchise that created the digimon games or the real digimons, but the digimon itself and some tamers, you're not the original one, you're a copy from the human who played here, your mental capacity, reactions, memory and imagination, this help to create this world, I don't know the real reason to this, but seens that the virus that infected the real world made this, it seens this world is just a test to create new digital worlds, you can call this a new server.

- Am I... A copy too? – ask Shiromu.  
>- You exist in the real world I guess – clockman states - but you're the fusion of what people who played created of you, in other worlds…<br>- You can be nearly what you were in the real world – the woman continues - but your thoughts are what the people, mainly this boy and probably some another ones made of you, you're a Digiman, a Digital Human.

- It- It can't be! – Says Shiromu in shock.

- I don't know what to say… - thinks Kurohi looking worried at her – I'm surprised with be a copy but… I'm more worried with her, she is there because it's my fault, I always analyze constantly the persons I observe, and she… I like her, it's said that when you're in love you create a image of the idealism of this person, so it's probably she may not even being near of what the real one thinks about me, or the world … Maybe that's the why she sometimes stay quietly and surprised when something happens, it's because I never thought about it… So my powers come from it too?

- Your data is huge, not too much as the boy – Clockmon says - around a half of him but its around seven times bigger than normal ones, that is good, but it's dangerous for you boy, if you interact with her in something that you don't know what will happen… She will attack you, because you caused errors in the system.

- Are you trying to mean that she will go crazy like the others? – Scream Kurohi in rage.  
>- No! I could never do it to him! I-<br>- It's not your choice, you can't do anything.  
>- Well the same thing happens to you right! – Kurohi points to the woman, in angriness.<br>- No, I'm a real human, I'm here because the explosion, just like many digimon.  
>- Hey… You said… That this world… tries kill the ones who cause errors to the system, right? – Damn, this woman pisses me off, i wanna protect Shiromu but... For that I need information...<br>- Yes, why?

- In less than a week, all the called "Geneware" are going to be attacked right?  
>- Yes, probably – Reply the woman.<br>- So if they all die… what will happen to this world?

- The digimon are trying gain data there, some may go away, but this world is a complete fail, so even if no one broke the system it will crash by itself soon – says clockmon - and a broken data server may or not fuse with other server or create a new one, it's like the real world's matter.

- So… What are you going to do? – Asks Kurohi  
>- We're going to leave this world.<br>- And will you let us and other digimon die?

- You're all data, we know digimon have feelings, after all I'm a partner of one, but we both have our own rules, we don't interfere with the world, unless in extreme destruction like before, but we wait in the shadows until act, we don't care if you use the same portal we're going to, but we're not going to help you.

- Ugh… Can you at least tell us when to enter on it?  
>- Not a problem – says clockmon.<p>

- Clockmon, let's scan this world again and them let's get out of here – the woman and the digimon go to another room, leaving the couple alone, then. a voice ask them:  
>- Should I go there..?<br>- Not for a while… They got more problems than you… We'll be ready in 15 minutes, be prepared to go.

Meanwhile Kurohi is trying to talk with Shiromu:  
>- Are you… Do you remember about your parents? You mentioned them before… - Says Kurohi turned back to her, and what he says let her shocked.<br>- Oh my god! I-I don't… I can't remember… Their faces… I just know they loved me… But I can't… - tears start fall from her eyes, and Kurohi start thinking without know what to do:

- I don't know what to do, or what will be our future, we need follow that guys but yet… I'm usually so selfish, why I can't think about what is going on with me, I'm just feeling guilty about her… Independent of what she is, she is suffering because of me… And I… I… - He hugs her tight and start saying:

- Sorry, really sorry… It's all my fault, I can't do… I don't know what I can do for you… But I…  
>- Don't worry… Sniff… I'm okay… And… No one can blame you… You didn't knew about it just like so many people… And I know you're scared too.<p>

Some moments ago yet hugging each other, the top of the wall explodes.  
>- What the shit is going on this time? – Scream Kurohi.<p>

**" So many things happened today and it was yet midday, my past was a dream, my love is my own creation, I discovered how I wanted to live, and that my future was so unknown as the dark side of the moon" – Ryuudo Kurohi.**

To be continued…


	3. E2The boring and the nonexistente Future

I'm so glad I received a review *-* I received some Alerts too, despite i didn't know what it means in the start haha

Well guys, this is a kinda short chapter, but it'll be something really useful for later on! I'm motivated the fic again, both of them (I have one in portuguese) but you know, I still have to work in the game I'm making, now i'll have to do a website's sketch and all,so things are really busy to me, but I won't stop, I'll try write some more fic chapters soon!

OH, btw, I REALLY apreciate reviews, please do! Let's discuss the story, I have a lot of ideas and I don't mind see if you want an OC here ^^

A tall dark gray-haired guy with green eyes is wearing black clothes and a white hachimaki* as he always do, walking on the street at noon, he seems looking somewhere else, then he looks above and reads the board "Hongo's cyber café", making a serious face, he enters on the cyber café, one of the attendants fearing him asks to him let his Bokken** at the door, and while gives to the male attendant his wood sword, he observes a strange short-haired girl discussing loudly about the price of a room with the female attendant that tries maintain the patience. Both him and her cell phones rings, he read the message he received "Which room are you in?" .

*Hachimaki is a stylized headband in Japanese culture

**Bokken – A wood sword.

Chapter 1 – The meeting of the Geneware.

Event 2 – The boring, and the nonexistent Futures.

Maybe you asks why a Hikikomori uses a wood sword, well, I'm 19 years old now, so it mean I'm training kendo for seven years, well, it's been a year that I don't do a proper train, I just do some basic movements at the morning to don't lose the habit completely. But the answer for what you're thinking is because bullying, I always was quiet and tall, well, in really you don't need seems ugly, quiet or anything to suffer it, you just suffer.

I could fight karate or something like this to protect myself, but it was going to be futile if they don't hit me, that's the why I choose kendo, as I trained every day after school, I always had to go to school with my sword, so you need to be pretty idiot to provoke a guy with a sword. Maybe you're asking "But no one stays looking strange to you?" well I guess nearly everyone, but was because of it that I started it, and when coexist with this day after day in your life, is just something common as breath or blink your eyes.

I wonder why I like to narrate my life like I was a anime character, well I guess because it's fun, since my life is boring, I don't want live like a normal person and be a salaryman or anything, I like anime and games and know a lot of them but I'm not a otaku, and also I don't have any dream to fight or anything I just know what I don't wanna be. Somebody said to me "keep leaving the things like they are and when you have something in mind just stop and follow your way" but I fear don't have more time or chance to leave this kind of life, also I think I'll lose my mind into it during this time…

I remember a half-aged man says that the only way to have friends is your work or something, he was pretty frustrated with something while eating ramen, well maybe I just read this in a manga but yet seems to be a very common and true situation.

In other words the reason to be what I'm now is because I don't have where to step ahead without fall in disgrace and something like live in vain. I guess that's what means when many people says that the best part of their lives was when they were children or were at school, well leaving in count if I'll have this future I don't know which part of my life was good, just getting worse.

Living in vain… Maybe I'm already living this way… Well… I should say "was" because now I don't know anymore, I'm running with this girl, I don't know why everybody is trying to kill us?

I'm a getting tired oni-chan* - Says the 10 years old girl with light brown hair.

Yeah, I know... Let's hide there – Says the gray-haired boy holding the girl's hand and going to a dark alley.

Nii-chan, why everybody is trying to hit us? – ask the girl sitting on the ground.

_*onichan and nii-chan means older brother or young boy that is older than you in Japanese._

I don't know, also I'm stronger than I usually am, but the same goes for them, they could broke a door with a single hit, I don't know why when I hit them too strong they disappear in thousand points… I already saw it somewhere but…

What are we going to do?

I noticed that if we don't talk with them they won't... – the boy quickly turns side after hear a sound coming from the garbage can, they stay staring to it so the can's cover is starting to move alone, so a strange creature get out of there, he was orange, resembling a hamster with bat-like wings.

I-impossible! – Says the young man surprised – P-patamon?

Y-yeah, that's my name…

Ahh! Cute! You know him? – Says the girl with a big smile on her face.

Well… No, but it's a digimon… Wait, that's the why everybody disappears like that! They are digital beings?

Y-yeah, they are digital, digimon can feel it… - says patamon.

What the hell is going on?

Well, I don't know exactly… I remember I and my friends were playing and we felt a huge evil data in another area, many other data were approaching this area so after some minutes another powerful giant data came and caused an huge explosion, so we appeared there…

There's another digimon there?

Yeah, my friends are there but the people get scared and tried to hit us, and the worse is that… There's powerful digimon around there…

What?

Nii-chan, what is going on? I already heard the boys in my school talk something like this but…

It's hard to explain… - the ground starts shakes – great all this and a earthquake is all we needs…

It's a digimon, I feel a huge data coming there!

Wait, you gotta be kidding! – says the boy scared, steping back, so, near them, another digimon appears, falling from the top of the build and says:

Patamon! Where's bearmon and the others?

Dino! I don't know… We've got separated too…

Dinohumon? But the earthquake continues... And…

Hookmon is trying fight it, I need help him, Patamon find the others! – The digimon goes jumping through the alley and when comes to the street goes to the left side.

I need find the others… Patamon starts flying going to the same direction.

W-wait patamon! We're going too! Says the girl following him.

Wait Matsumin! It's too dangerous! We can't…! – Warn the boy that is ignored by the girl and is forced to follow them, they go to the street, a hookmon is shooting at something, so approaching the left corner, they saw the giant monster they were fighting, a MetalTyranomon, it had the height of four floors – I-impossible… - says the young man that holds strongly the girl's hand and starts running back, the giant dinosaur looks at them and with his right hand, it starts to create a energy ball – What! He is looking for us? – the big energy ball launches against them in form of a cannon, the boy jumps with the girl in a incredible height in direction of the build at their left side, the cannon struck the middle of the building near them and destroys the foward buidings, and while they fall he releases the girl's hand.

Ryuuki-kun! – scream the girl while falls in the middle of the chaos of the collapsing building being smashed in the legs by a piece of wall.

Matsumin! When the boy reaches the ground he tries protect her of other rocks while tries remove the rock, that even worried about her, he does easily, when they remove the rock, her legs are disappearing while transforming in points that easily fade in the non-seeing dust that surrounds them.

He gave up from us to… follow them? – Asks Dinohumon confused at the top of the right build on the side of the great dragon, looking to MetalTyranomon, .

Well there's a certain logic, they both had a great data but… - Hookmon thinks looking to the build.

Seems I am one of them…

But… How…? We need stop it… it's probably like bleeding let's…

Don't worry… I'm felling sleepy… - says the girl with her face down with a little smile, then looks to the boy with small tears forming on her eyes – You know… Ryuuki-kun, I think I already told you… I like talk with you… You seem so lonely… You also reminds me my half-brother… I like him a lot… But… It seems that he don't like me or mom… I guess that is because of what dad have done to us... Mom told that she got me without know that that had another family, and he left them to live with us... It seemed always fine to me, and I always thought that family was mean to daddy, my brother never acted with too much respect when when he visited us... He never done anything bad, just made sure to keep his distance... He seemed lonely, I always wanted to play with him... I guess I just did it once when dad and mom gone to the market... It seems dumb, but... I was so happy playing with him... And so was he... I never really... Get why he was doing it... He seemed angry to my dad... At least, not until my dad left us too... I started to get what he passed with his mom... I tried to say this to him when he came to visit me after dad left but... I don't think he cared or even understood it, since I was too weepy... I don't know exactly why but… - the boy listens to her without know what to say – I wish I could pass more time with both of you… And thinking about it now…. – Her entire body starts disappear – You could be great friends… I guess...

The girl disappear and the boy stays freezed without know what to do, a great earthquake shakes everything again.

Am I one of them too…? – Says the boy, awaken by the dust going away with a strong wind caused by the MetalTyranomon's colliding with the ground after being hit by something.

"I always thought that was going to have a boring future, no matter what I try to do, so I just stopped with fear to go ahead, fearing that this future was going to be like a purgatory, now I'm not even sure if I have one." – Kumashiro Ryuuki.


End file.
